Odio a los niños
by Change is coming
Summary: El siempre odio a los niños, pero ahora tiene una razon más para hacerlo. Kankuten One-shot


Otro de mis One-shot viejos que estaba olvidado en mi LJ, aunque este fue modificadopara publicarlo aqui.

Espero que lo disfruten. Es un Kankuten que realmente ame escribirlo (por más que me digan que Tenten esta algo ooc, yo no la veo así)

Betas: **Lucero y Miyu Uzumaki** - Mil gracias Chicas.

**DISCLAMER**: Naruto y los personajes empleados en este fic le pertenecen al tiránico japonés Masashi Kishimoto a quien estoy próxima de matar, **(se aceptan donaciones para pagar el viaje). **

* * *

**Odio a los niños**

La brisa matinal se filtraba en la habitación del primer piso, del hotel de Konoha.

— Odio a los niños— farfulló Kankuro sentado frente la mesa, mientras retiraba la última cuchilla de Karasu para depositarla a su lado, con las demás.

Baki le había advertido que las armas envenenadas de sus marionetas serían un peligro hasta para sus propios alumnos aspirantes a Chunin, a pesar de ser él mismo uno de los examinadores.

— Un enemigo no les tendrá compasión por ser niños— volvió a quejarse levantando la cabeza de su marioneta— ¿No es así Karasu?

— ¿Hablas con las marionetas? —Preguntó una voz chillona desde la ventana.

Kankuro levantó la vista al tiempo que lanzaba dos de las cuchillas que yacían a su lado contra el intruso.

El choque de una de ellas con un Kunai en el medio del camino resonó en la habitación, mientras un leve quejido provino de la estilizada figura en la ventana, rígida apretando el hombro izquierdo. Había sido lo suficientemente rápida para detener una, pero solo pudo cambiar un poco la trayectoria de la segunda, y finalmente se clavó a unos centímetros sobre el corazón.

— ¡Diablos Kankuro!— se quejó la joven extrayendo la cuchilla mientras la mancha roja se expandía por su blusa blanca debajo de su palma— Es por esto que nos piden estar desarmados.

— ¿Qué quieres?— inquirió desconfiado mientras la muchacha se le acercaba.

La kunoichi de cabello castaño bufó mientras se sentaba frente a la pequeña mesa, sin apartar la mirada de la herida que la cuchilla le había producido.

— ¿Tienes un botiquín?— Finalmente preguntó arrojando la cuchilla ensangrentada sobre la pila que estaba del otro lado de la mesa.  
Kankuro movió la cabeza a los lados con una sonrisa burlona mientras chasqueaba su lengua varias veces.

— Pregunté primero, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¡Dame el maldito botiquín! — Ordenó golpeando con el puño la mesa.

—La cuchilla estaba envenenada, te quedan quince minutos de vida— explicó políticamente él—.Contesta primero.

—Me mandaron a buscarte— contestó finalmente a regañadientes**,** Tenten.

—Bien.

Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción se dibujó en su rostro mientras caminaba hasta sus cosas. Con lentitud predeterminada buscó el botiquín con el antídoto correcto, para luego, con la misma serenidad entregárselo a la kunoichi.

No recibió ningún agradecimiento, pero no le importaba. Mientras ella se aplicaba el antídoto él se dedicó a limpiar cuidadosamente la cuchilla, antes de volverla a poner con las demás. **—**Déjame usar el lavado— se quejó Tenten mientras tomaba una venda que había en el botiquín.

— ¿Por qué debería?

—Porque ha sido tú culpa.

—Existen puertas.

—No deberías estar armado.

—Tú tampoco— contestó finalmente Kankuro.

Tenten sabía que no podía rebatirle ese argumento. Gai-sensei la había hecho dejar todas las armas en la academia, eso era ridículo, los ninjas debían estar armados por cualquier cosa. Pero la sola idea de que él le había rebatido dos veces sus argumentos, era una humillación que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

—Está bien—aceptó con una nota sarcástica mientras en sus ojos resplandecía su idea.

Las manos de la joven se movieron con rapidez sobre los botones de la blusa desabrochándolos.

— ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! — gritó abalanzándose sobre la mesa para detenerla.

Las piezas de Karasu cayeron ruidosamente al piso.

Kankuro había quedado con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la mesa, la otra mitad sobre Tenten sujetándole fuertemente las muñecas contra el piso.

— ¿Me dejas usar el lavado?- repitió incómoda tratando de mantener la decisión en su voz, a pesar de la traición de sus mejillas al sentirlo tan cerca— ¿Ó prefieres explicar el por qué estoy semi desnuda en tu habitación?

—Podría ser una buena excusa…— insinuó respirando profundamente intoxicándose con el aroma.

Sus mejillas se enrojecían cada vez más, haciéndola lucir de alguna forma tierna y patética, como si se tratara de una niñita. Era divertido ver a la gran especialista en armas de Konoha tan indefensa. Los labios de ella ya estaban abiertos, seguramente para protestar una vez más. Debía aprovechar ese momento si quería tomar ventaja sobre ella.

— ¡Kankuro-sensei!— Gritaron varios de sus alumnos alarmados al tiempo que abrían la puerta de la habitación de su sensei.

Realmente odiaba a los niños.

* * *

Dejen RR si les gusto.

Nos vemos

Besos

Calixpto (voy a cambiar de nick dentro de poco)


End file.
